Of Broken Souls and Dancing Poles
by Sworn Never To Write Again
Summary: Edward has just recovered Al's body, now he needs to make more money for his wheel-chair bound sibling and himself to live on... What happens when it's at a bar for Prostitutes... Eventual RoyXEd, pls review
1. Intro

Ok Everyone. I really hope you guys **REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Maes and his camera after you!**

Thanks, Sworn

* * *

Edward hated it here… He hated the flashy lights and fancy drinks. Loathed the stage with its four metal stripper poles used by the dancers who pranced about for peoples sick enjoyment. He hated the skimpy outfits the workers wore every night that barely concealed their slick sweaty skin, the boozing men who came in asking for him to show them a good time. Ed hated how dirty he felt to be selling himself just to keep his newly restored brother and himself alive. It made him sick that he let men pay to fuck him in hopes he could keep food on their table and a place for them to sleep. Edward Elric hated having to be a 17 year old Prostitute.


	2. Today is most definitely not a fairytale

Ok Everyone. I really hope you guys **REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Maes and his camera after you!**

Thanks, Sworn

* * *

Edward stood surveying the bar with a critical eye. His pondering was cut short by the harsh bark of his employers voice.

"You're up boy, make it good you hear me! If you want the cash you have to earn it bitch. Now give them a pretty little dance and get a few of them to fuck you later." Frederick sneered.

"Oh and boy. Don't forget to raise your charge!" he smirked giving Ed a hard slap on the arse. (Did I forget to tell you that above all else Ed hated Frederick Newman the most)

Edward clutched the whip so tightly and swayed his hips seductively making his way alone onto the stage. He had become a huge success in a mater of weeks. Now over three month later he was head of the dance and costumes choreography group and the main male attraction. Everyone came in to see the young blonde beauty who called himself Nate Bishop.

He languidly performed one of his usual routines adding in several new moves here and there to keep them interested. Many of the men shoved bills into the tight black pants he wore or under the chains draped around his otherwise bare torso when he got close enough to the edge of the stage. Here Edward was a star, one of the best. To all of his customers he was a perfect willing submissive who was always ready to please. What they did not see were the unshed tears of pain and defiance he refused to let fall.

At the age of 14 Ed had finally after years of research, hardships, trials and errors managed to recover the body of his younger brother Alphonse and to regain his own limbs. Sadly there had been a price. Even having used the last shards of the philosophers stone Als body had not come back undamaged. They had thought he would be stuck in a weal chair forever until a couple of years later a new automail like procedure had come into existence. Now Al was stuck in a wheelchair until Edward could make enough money to pay for the surgery.

The gate had seriously damaged the nerves and muscles in the youngest Elrics legs. That caused a severe problem with functionality if his limbs. He could walk but only with a cane and only very short distances. two years later Auntie Pinako had told Ed about the new possibility of a surgery that could correct the damage. It involved a procedure much like that of attaching a automail port. They could reconnect the muscles and other parts with artificial mechanical parts. Ed had soon realized that his military salary would not cover the cost of the surgery as well as their regular needs.

Once he knew that Ed went searching for a job and he found one several weeks later. The Green Viper tavern was the only place that paid well enough for a boy but without any official schooling other than his work with alchemy in the military. With the job shortages from after the war nobody else would take on a seventeen year old alchemist no mater how talented.

The first night had been the roughest, all his clients were male. It had hurt, oh yes it had hurt. He'd screamed, he'd even cried but honestly who cared anymore. He was a whore now and it was by his own choosing. Ed realized shortly after his third shift that this was decidedly worse than being a dog of the military. He used to be a dog and now he was just a bitch.

After the first shift he learned how to prepare himself before going to work. Making sure to keep himself lubricated and stretched at all times was key. The customer wasted no time in preparing him. He'd made several friends on that night being the new guy. Mikhail Storm had been his guide and had taught him the ways of the trade. Just barely of age this was now his main source of income. His secret life was lived four nights a week from 10:00 pm to 2:00 am. No one but Frederick even cared he was here.

Near the end of this nights shift as a tall brutish looking man pounded him into the mattress of room 11 at the bar he lay thinking sarcastically to himself. 'What would they say if they could see their precious Fullmetal now?' The man came, grunting his release as he emptying his load into the boy's willing body… What would they say indeed?

* * *

"Edward wake up!" shouted Al the next morning.

Al was still dressed in his pj's and he'd rolled the wheelchair up beside Edward's bed to scream in the elder boy's ear.

"Oh shit!" Ed cried, he'd woken up late again! Damn those fucking late shifts he cussed silently. He rushed to get dressed grabbed the piece of toast Al offered him and was about to run out the door when...

"Ed you forgot your lunch!" Al cried exasperated wheeling to the door holding a small paper bag.

"Thank you Al! Don't forget to get on the bus, have fun at school k!" He called this time making it out the door and running as fast as he could to military Head Quarters.

He arrived just on time.

"Nice to see you Fullmetal, you were starting to run short on time" Mocked Brigadier General Roy Mustang peering at the clock.

Ed ground his teeth determined not to rant about the jibe on his height.

"As I was saying." Continued the General. "Tonight we have a new mission, we're to meet undercover at a local bar. The owner, Frederick Newman, has been placed under the suspicion of doing Illegal drug trades, hiding criminals, and financially assisting several large raids and robberies with the income of his bar The Green Viper."

Edward panicked, his shift was tonight, and there was no way in hell he wouldn't be noticed even under a false name!

"Sir I'm not able to tonight, couldn't it be rescheduled for tomorrow or something?" He pleaded trying to sound calm.

"No Fullmetal it cannot be rescheduled. By the way are you even legal to go into a bar Edward they might think that I.D was fake, besides we will be fine without you this time I think, it's a stripper bar and you seem a tad young for one of those." He smirked watching a vein throb in Ed's temple.

"Just to tell you bastard I am legal and I doubt I'm too young to handle that place but since I can't come all I ask is no mater what happens tonight, don't you dare breathe a word of it to Al!" He glared at the others in the room.

"Why on earth would I do that? Al has no business in top secret military affairs." Mustang replied confused.

"We promise anyways Ed." Hughes stated not quite understanding the request but perfectly able and willing to honor it.

"Thank you." Ed replied tersely, leaving them all to stare in confusion at the freshly slammed door.

* * *

'Shit could this day get any worse?' If he didn't show he would most likely get fired and he needed that cash, Al needed that cash, but tonight. Tonight Roy Mustang would be there, along with Havoc, Riza, Hughes and even Ross… they would find out his biggest skeleton in the already overflowing closet. Would he disgust them? Would they hate him so much to not talk to him anymore? Would Roy hate him… they might even tell Al! "NO!" Ed gasped aloud. 'No!' They couldn't do that to him… they wouldn't; Hughes had promised him they wouldn't. Ed ran a slim fingered hand through his loose blond hair mentally preparing himself for what was to come. He straitened the joint straps and buckles that decorated his chest, grabbed his slender polished black whip from on top of the stool he'd vacated and headed out into the smoky room to face whatever lady fate had in store.

Friday's were the busiest days for Ed at the bar. It was on Friday's that Rick Montello would come into the Green Viper. Edward had been fucked by a lot of men but none of them ever dared to do it the way Rick did. He would sit Ed upon his thick shaft and force the boy to ride him in the dead center of the bar far all to see. Rick came in each and every Friday to claim Ed, showing him off to the public and making them in turn want Ed for themselves. It was an unpleasant event but it served as good publicity. It was most likely this rather than Ed's other abilities that had made him popular at first, now however it was by far his tell tale skills at sex and dancing that called them to his bed.

"Where is he?" Rick demanded impatiently.

"He's on his way sir." Frederick assured politely cursing Edward mentally for making the man wait.

When Fred turned to look for the missing blond Ed had already located them and was hurriedly walking over. He gave the boy a cold glare and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Aha, Nate, I've been waiting for you." He purred, his deep voice chilling Ed to the bone. "And you know how much I hate waiting." He added menacingly. Ed nodded silently bowing his head in submission. "Come now boy, get rid of that… (He gestured to the whip) and come sit with me." The brunette smirked taping his lap as an invitation. Ed did as he was told and let his eyes scan quickly for his office mates.

"I've missed you baby…" Rick cooed undoing Ed's pants slowly fondling his crotch and ignoring the crowd that was watching their progress avidly. People got off to this. On a Friday it was routine and Rick was only too pleased to give them what they wanted, a show.

Ed sat unresponsive and silent. "Didn't you miss me Nate?" The man asked in a falsely sweet voice twisting one of Ed's exposed nipples between his thumb and forefinger hard enough to make Ed gasp in discomfort.

"Huh baby did you?"

"Yes!" he gasped in dismay.

"You can do better than that now pet, come on beg me to fuck you! show me how you've missed me!" He dared the blonde.

Ed slipped his mask in place and begged as though he meant it. "Please oh gods Rick, fuck me, fill me. I've missed you so much, I need you baby!" Ed cried most convincingly, adding in a moan and pressing back against the man's clothed arousal.

"That's better boy!" The burly brunette praised pulling down the smaller man's pants entirely shifting him on his lap to undo his own clothing restraints. Once his erection was freed he plunged deep into the boy's sinfully tight passage with a brutal thrust.

Ed almost screamed at the forceful entrance pleased that he had remember to prepare himself with a large toy before going to the bar that evening.

Rick moaned and slapped Ed hard on the ass in a wordless demand for the boy to ride him. Ed bent his thighs over the larger mans legs and pushed himself up and down quickly head thrown back not bothering to hide anything. He was impressing potential customers and no mater the embarrassment it was what he needed to do.

* * *

Roy Mustang entered the smoke filled bar, His voluntary first night teem composed of Havoc, Hawkeye and Hughes just behind him. He frowned, the sight of the empty stage with its glinting metallic bars, all the whores slinking about barely clothed and ready to offer anything to their customers form a drink to a blow. His eyes drifted in further catching glimpses of more engaged prostitutes. They stood unashamedly being taking or giving to their customers against the walls or in their customers laps. He could have gagged.

"Hello sirs and madam my name is Lea, how can I be of service to you this evening?" Came the seductive voice of a young women wearing nothing accept a tiny mini skirt. "I have to warn you though we request recent blood test documents if you'd like to enjoy our staff without the use of protection." She cautioned them. No diseases were allowed to enter their bar.

"A table for four." Roy requested firmly slightly disturbed by her last comment.

"This place is a more popular than it used to be." Havoc commented looking around.

"You've been here before?" Roy asked curiously with a smirk.

"Of course I ha…" he cut off when he saw the murderous look on his trigger happy wife's face. " That was years ago of course." he muttered quickly correcting his error.

"Any reason why it's become such a hit now?" asked Roy looking around unimpressed as if a giant sign with The reason why this place is so popular now spray-painted on it would come prancing about. His eyes found no such thing. They did however land on a bulky man who seemed extremely busy with a blond whore in his lap. Mustang looked away in disgust.

"I've heard its cuz of a new boy. He's one of the dancers as well as a prostitute. Bishop, Nate Bishop I think. People say he's the youngest and one of the best in this place." Havoc said mater of fact'ly having done some prior research the week earlier.

"The brunette there, see? (Jean pointed at Rick) one of the soldiers said he comes in every Friday and has his way with the kid so people can watch."

"That's disgusting!" Riza exclaimed, some men were just such pigs! Hughes nodded enthusiastically with agreement.

"He's doing that just now." Roy noted aloud his mouth pursing. Who would do that! Who really needed money when it came at the cost of being so badly degraded?

They watched with distaste as Rick stiffened then relaxed completely with release. The boy stood pulling up his pants retrieving his abandoned whip.

The music had a break in it and Rick called out to the DJ that Nate would dance for him.

"Won't you bitch?" He hissed turning to the boy and kissing him fiercely the bar was soon filled with shouts and cat calls.

"Yes sir" the blond answered obediently.

"Poor boy" muttered Maes concernedly. "How does a young boy like him end up here?" he asked shaking his head sadly.

"Tell me what you are slut!" Rich shouted the crowd cheered waiting for Nate's response.

Ed remained silent, he was thinking and barely registered what was going on, he wondered whether the military was here yet and dreaded having to dance, his ass burned.

A crack sounded as Rick hit the boy hard across one cheek.

"I'm your bitch!" he replied quickly and automatic response that was loud enough so people could hear him. Laughter rang out through the crowd.

"Dance for me bitch" Rick instructed coldly.

Hughes stared, stunned. He was staring at Nate, at the long blond hair and slender figure so like… "Ed" he whispered.

Edward willed his legs to take him up the steps and onto the raised platform of a stage, Mikhail, his usual partner, stood ready for him on center stage. A swift bump and grind beat flared out and the two began their routine.

"He can't be older than 17!" cried Riza clutching her husbands hand in shock and anger at the beefy man below.

The boys dance skillfully and seductively with each other the crowd voicing their approval animatedly. Then suddenly with another swift turn Ed was pressed rear against Miks front facing the crowd, and that's when he chose to look up…

Roy's gut clenched. This faceless whore he had just been mentally scorning was not so faceless after all. He would recognize the boy anywhere, this was Edward Elric.

"Ed" he blanched.

"What about Ed boss?' Havoc asked. Roy simply pointed.

"Shit…" was all the man could say seeing Ed on stage whip in hand dancing in a way that you never really believe is legal.

"Edward!" Riza chocked her maternal instincts towards the boy kicking in.

The team watched in horror as the song ended and two men from a neighboring table were heard.

"Damn I want a piece of that!" the one man stated in an exited voice.

"Recon we should take 'im togetha Adam?" grunted the other man. "I've 'ad 'im before, best lay in this god forsaken place"

"I like your way 'o thinkin Tome!' the other man sniggered and they padded off together.

Roy's fists clenched reflexively.

"What should we do?" demanded Riza.

Roy set his jaw. "We're going to get Fullmetal out of this place…" he said determinedly.

Ed was glad to see the two men leave, double penetration was not something he had or would ever enjoy… A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Ed called out. The door creaked open. "What is it that you'd like?" Ed began "If you're alone I expect that you are wearing a navy or black size range pin. If you want me raw it'l cost extra and you'd better have your blood work slip." he stated, all business. "I expect that you are able to pay… If it's a fuck you want I have to warn you my services aren't cheap and I insist you wear a condom if you don't have the required documents…" he sighed back facing the door.

"I assure you Fullmetal that is not what I came for." Roy ground out; the boy seemed so at ease with dealing with customers that he must have been here long enough to have had many of them. This fact made Roys blood boil with fury. The fact that somehow he had not noticed what Ed did on the side, that he had not paid attention to his hobbies and life out of the office made Roy feel disgusted with himself at not caring enough. He'd always thought of the boy as invincible.

Ed blinked back his tears hearing Roy's perfect voice laced with disgust, towards him no doubt. He took in a deep breath swallowing his fears and the belief that now they all knew about this they would hate him… lessening his already impossible dream of one day being loved by the General himself. He turned slowly to face the man he'd come to love since the age of 14.

"Then leave General, I have customers…" he replied shortly. Then as if serving to prove Ed's point Rick casually entered the room. Ignoring Roy Rick made his way to Ed.

"Strip boy, I want to take you again!" he commanded throwing down the cash he was required to pay. Edward began to comply, he too ignoring the other man as he began to strip.

"You" said Rick looking at Roy menacingly. "Get out!" he spat undoing his own pants and pulling them and his boxers of as one.

"No" Roy replied calmly reaching for his gloves.

"Nate ignore him and get on the bed baby, ass in the air hon." He sneered

"Edward don't you dare!" Roy warned trying not to look directly at the naked teen.

Ed paid him no attention, if he didn't do this he'd loose one of his best customers. Al needed this money… he got on the bed just like he was told. He didn't care what Mustang thought… not really… well maybe… ah fuck it, he cared more than anything! Rick positioned himself and thrust into the compliant blond for the second time that night. Ed whimpered gently in pain. He'd found out the hard way that people didn't like it when he screamed unless they told him to.

Roy was frozen in shock, how could Edward be doing this, in front of him! Did the boy really have so little respect for him?

"Unless you want to fuck me… I suggest you leave." Ed cried out as Rick pounded into his ass.

Roy did as he was told this time. He was unable to stand another second in that room. He ran into Havoc on his way back into the bar.

Havoc was shocked to say the least at Mustang's appearance. The mans face was ashen and he seemed upset, very upset, something Havoc had rarely seen. Roy fought the urge to throw up.

"You alright boss?" asked Jean gently, "how'd it go?"

"He let that Rick person fuck him in front of me!" Roy snarled.

"NO!" Jean cried disbelief coloring his tone.

"If you don't believe me Havoc go see for yourself, I doubt they'll stop." He whispered. Edward, his Fullmetal. The tough, fearless teen he knew was here… in this place and the person he'd thought he knew was gone! The boy had been broken back there, jaded even. Not strong or cocky even simply cold, submissive in every sense of the word and Roy had hated it!

* * *

- With Ed for a second -

After Rick had left Ed heard another knock. He was just in the process of cleaning himself out and reapplying lubricant for the next client.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello Eddy" Frederick replied letting himself into the room.

"Good evening sir," Edward said politely in return struggling to conceal the shudder of disgust at the pet name Fred used. He hated being called Eddy…

"I just came to tell you that you have the rest of the night off." He said slowly, scanning the boy's figure hungrily.

"T-thank you sir" Ed murmured insides squirming uncomfortably under his boss' appraising gaze.

"Don't be so formal with me Eddy, call me Fred, I insist!" he purred.

"Ok Fred" Edward replied mechanically.

"Later Eddy" Frederick hissed kissing the boy lightly before turning to leave.

Ed closed his eyes in disgust at the feeling of his boss' lips on his. And thanked a god he didn't believe in that Fred hadn't tried to sleep with him that evening.


	3. Will you dance

Chapter 2

(1) My Cat is pretty convinced that he is Godzilla or something. When I play any board games he batts away the pieces and lies in the center of the board usually managing to cause chaos in the game.

(2) If you watch the video just sort of think of it as a large group of men and women Ed as main doll and put it in the spot in their dance. Kinda hilarious because I wrote this story like years ago having never seen the video and I wrote out the whole description for the dance and tonight I watched the video and it's like just as I imagined it to be! Isn't that rad! (minus the flames of course! lol)

h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = VCL xJd1d84s

* * *

Ed made his way outside ready to get home and take a long hot shower. He was happy to be receiving a night off early. It happened very rarely and even less often did he accept the time off. This week however he was ok for money.

"Done already Fullmetal?" called a voice.

"What's it to you Bastard?" Ed demanded spinning around to face his work team.

"Just making sure I can talk with you without having to witness a show." Roy replied icily making Ed flinch.

"I'm sorry I make you sick… at least be thankful it's not Monday." Ed spat.

"Monday?" questioned Breda.

"Strip night." Havoc answered quietly. Ed frowned lightly at the man.

"Why Edward, Why do you do this to yourself?" Riza cried.

"Because I enjoy it" Ed said sarcastically giving her a deadpan look. "Fuck, I get home at 2:30am or later every other day with a burning ass and just enough cash to make it through the week, for meals, for school, to pay rent... Al never used to eat you know, he didn't need to drink or go to school to get a job later on. I didn't need much of that either back when we searched for the stone, but now we do so this is the only place that would take an uneducated kid no questions asked apart from the fucking military." He explained angrily. "Do you fucking think I would do this if I had other bloody options?" Ed demanded.

Riza winced at his sharp answer.

"Edward, wh-where do you live?" Meas asked gently.

"Crappy motel down the street" He shrugged anger slowly ebbing away. 'It's not much but we have a fridge, a tv, clean sheets everyday, beds to sleep on and our cat. I make money and Al goes to school. The military had to cut my budget and what we had before would just barely cover two people or one person comfortably."

Mustang frowned, how in hells had he not known this! He made it his business to know what the Elrics did with their time! Before they got their bodies back, a small voice in his head nagged. He'd known that Als operation would be on the expensive side but had never looked into it. He also knew that in the efforts to recover from the war most places would never loan money to such a cause and alchemist were no longer as appreciated as they once were. People had decided to blame alchemy for the war that had almost destroyed their world.

"How long has this been going on?" Maes asked using his gentle fatherly tone again.

"This is embarrassing and degrading enough without you asking all these questions!" Ed fumed.

"You don't seem embarrassed" countered Havoc in Hughes' defense.

"Well you try showing your embarrassment while trying to get as many people as possible to fuck you by pole dancing and stripping so you can eat the next day!" Ed countered. "They're like dogs they can smell fear!" he said angry. "Just try it, charging the amount that I do if you show your embarrassment. I don't think so…"

Jean opened and closed his mouth several times unable to come up with an argument.

"Edward you don't have to do this!" Riza pleaded.

Ed just snorted without humor. "My entire military salary goes to Als leg fund and for his check ups, or did you forget my baby brother is stuck in a wheel chair unable to use his legs? Its going to cost me almost two years salary to be able to let my little brother walk again! The hell I'm going to make him wait that long. I already told you this is the only place with no questions asked that pays so well, we have to live on something."

The tension was broken slightly when a topless man came rushing over to the blonde.

"You forgot your stuff!" He said handing Ed a whip, a pair of cowboy boots a jar of lube and a pair of handcuffs.

"Thanks Mik." Ed smiled genuinely.

"Frederick says we need to do the routine to wind it up on Monday." Mik told him.

"Mmmm and what's the outfit this time?" he asked lazily falling into his calm bar persona.

"Well the boots, the whip, black leather pants and a school boy's blouse that you wear messed up like you've just been shagged. Oh! And my favorite part is the tie! It's pink with black polka dots!" Mik exclaimed. Always the costume enthusiast. He was the main reason Ed had survived so long. The tan dark haired boy was always so optimistic. He was older than Ed by several years and had been working at Viper for almost 3 years. The man had been his mentor and had quickly become his closest friend. This was such a wonder for Ed never having had the time to make friends before.

His and Miks relationship called for more of a friends with benefits arrangement. However neither of them really enjoyed that necessity as they felt almost as close as brothers. Mikhail was in no way unattractive though. He stood roughly 5'11. His tan body perfectly sculpted and his hair shaggy and dark. He often wore kohl eyeliner to accentuate his large green eyes. Really Mik was quite a looker. Ed had no complaints there. The man was always able to cheer him up.

"Very cute" Ed laughed as Mik pulled the tie out of a boot to show him.

"And you have to wear some makeup and your black nipple ring." The sandy haired boy added.

Ed simply sighed.

"Gods babe you shouldn't be here!" Mik said lowering his voice concernedly. "You're so fucking young!" he complained.

"Not now Mikhail!" Ed hissed without venom. "I'm only 3 years younger than you. You shouldn't be here either." He snapped.

Mik smiled a sad smile brushing his fingertips across Eds cheek affectionately. "They want a show Monday not just our dance. Fred wants me to give you head as you're chained to one of the poles on stage." He told the blond.

Ed huffed unhappily Fred always wanted a show.

"What are you two chatting about?" Havoc interrupted nosily.

"Oh sorry!" Mik exclaimed seeming to have forgotten his audience. "I'm Mikhail Storm, call me Mik. I'm Nates dance partner and we were discussing Monday's performance. You see this is one of Nates most popular dances and Frederick our boss would like us to end it with oral sex. Nate is the one on the receiving end but if you were interested in him giving you head he is more than capable just he looks sexier when he comes. My charge is a tad lower thought…" Mik was saying but he was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot.

"How dare you come on to my husband!" she shouted. Advancing on the man, Ed stood in her way.

"It's not his fault! He didn't know Havoc's not interested! It's our job to find new paying customers Hawkeye!" Ed cried.

"Didn't know he wasn't married, you can see his ring!" she yelled.

"Hey lady it's not like all of our customers are single!" Mik yelled back. "Hell most of mine are married or engaged so just back off." People just stared at him in shock.

"It's true, funnily enough they usually pay the best too…" Ed mused mostly to himself. "Tell Frederick I'll be ready for Monday and don't forget to practice your steps." He told Mik who kissed him swiftly on the lips and waved goodbye as he ran back into the bar yelling. "Say hi to Al for me!"

"Well I'm off." Stated Ed starting to trek away when,

"Ed come stay at one of our houses!" Maes called out after him making Ed stop in his tracks.

"It's better than a motel, you, Al and your cat could move in with one of us until you find a better place to stay." Riza added.

"You can stay with me Fullmetal." Roy stated much to everyone's surprise.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Ed shrieked.

* * *

Despite all of Eds complaints and objections the next morning Ed, Al and Royale, their black cat, were all settled into guest rooms at the Mustang house. The Elric brothers sat in the Generals kitchen awaiting the taxi that would bring Al to school. It soon came leaving Ed alone in the kitchen.

"I'm going shopping Edward" Roy announced entering the kitchen trying to sound casual even though he was completely at a loss, not knowing what to do with his long term guests.

"Oh yeah, um I do need some stuff." Ed replied nervously.

"Ok shoot" Roy said taking out his list and a pen.

"Um I need tofu from the Chinese food court man, just say its for Edward Elric, um some 1% Milk for Al, Cat food for Royale the cheapest brand is fine he won't mind, some cereal preferable Shreddies or Special-K, apples, oranges, bread, two small bottles of Vodka and you know that sex store in the mall, I need condoms, lube, a cock ring also a dildo just for fun. Talk to Michèle Mahogany tell her it's for Nate Bishop, she knows the brands and stuff that I use." He said a small blush managing to creep up his cheeks. He hoped against hope Roy wouldn't make a big deal about this. He really needed to write out his work reports and had no time to get to the store to replace his necessary sexual supplies.

Then he snorted realizing the hilarity of the scenario. Him asking his commanding officer to purchase sex toys and condoms for him, also the look on Mustangs face was priceless.

He handed Roy several bills for the shopping.

"You're joking right?" Roy demanded in his best "Comanders" voice.

"Uhhh… no" was the best Ed could come up with.

"Shit Edward you need to get out of that fucking whore house!" Roy barked making Ed jump slightly in surprise at his tone of voice.

"Whatever bastard" Ed whispered hurt. He stood up and marched out of the kitchen the pain he felt shinning wetly in his eyes. Roy thought him a whore in a whore house which he technically was but it still hurt to hear the man say it so bluntly with disgust evident in his tone.

Roy winced hearing the door to Eds room slam shut.

The weekend passed with little to no disasters. Royale had fallen instantly in love with his namesake and was often seen curled up on the darker haired mans figure or else in very close proximity to him. Roy had after all gotten Ed his requested supplies. Awkwardly handing them to the blushing blond alchemist later that Saturday evening. Ed and Roy were being respectful to one another and Ed secretly glowed at the chance to get to know the object of his affections better. He was impressed with the large personal library in the Mustang home that Roy had placed at his disposal. Even Al seemed to be flourishing in their new home. The Mustang estate had been passed down to Roy from his father. Before the man had passed away he'd spent several years in a wheelchair himself so the entire property was handicap friendly. The kitchen was quite large too and that gave Al the chance to pursue his love of cooking. Everything was fine until Monday night when the reminder of Eds secret life came back to light.

* * *

- Monday 4 am -

Ed stumbled painfully into the house barely able to walk. He had just started to crawl up the stairs when…

"Fullmetal is that you?"

Edward turned to see Roy sitting in a large armchair. Frantically wiping away his tears he swiftly forced himself to stand hissing slightly in pain. Ed limped to a chair opposite his colonel.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Roy Demanded.

"Working." Ed mumbled.

It was only then that Roy took in Ed's disheveled appearance. Edward sat bare chested, finger shaped bruises littering his hips arms and shoulders. Roy could see several bite marks along the boys neck and on his chest. Ed blushed in shame as Roy looked him over. He reached into his bag and pulled out several bills handing them to his C.O, "For the groceries we need." He said hoarsely and before Roy could say anything about his appearance he ran painfully up the stairs to his room.

Roy barely slept that night. He couldn't erase the image of Edward looking so broken from his mind. The way the blonds golden eyes had been flat and soulless. It was almost as though the blonds soul had been broken that night. Secretly Ed had always cared for his young charge. From the day he saw the youth in the Rockbell home missing two of his limbs he'd known the blond spitfire would always hold a place in his heart. He knew that after the boys had regained their bodies he had pulled back out of their lives and he also knew why. At the age of 16 Edward had truly become and adult. A beautiful mature young man. This factor had not been ignored by Roy. He knew the second he had started looking at Ed as a possibly sexually mature individual that he had to withdraw from the boys life. He'd known it the second he had started to feel attracted to Edward that his feelings were inappropriate. Once he'd fallen in love with the boy he decided to cut all ties.

* * *

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in" Roy called. The sunlight was pouring into his kitchen as he sat with a bowl of cereal and mug of coffee at the counter.

"Hello M. Mustang is Ed in?" Mik asked as soon as he spotted the man.

"He's still asleep" Roy answered.

"How is he?" Mik demanded concerned.

"What happened to him last night, or rather this morning?" Roy demanded, his look of worry was answer enough to Miks question.

"Last night he took 20 clients" Mik said in a low tone.

"20!" Roy chocked almost spitting out his mouthful of coffee.

"Yes, and Ed usually only takes the largest customers they tend to be the roughest and pay the best." Mick pulled out a large plastic phallus from his bag and set it on the table. Roy gaped at the large object in shock and confusion. Why on earth was this man bringing sex toys of that size into his home!

"Have you ever been with a man mr. Mustang? Do you know how much preparation is involved for a normal sized partner?"

Roy nodded slowly. He'd slept with men before. Always on top but he knew the necessary preparation and that even with tons of prep it did still hurt them slightly.

"Good, i'm guessing you're maybe eight, eight and a half? I'm seven uncut can thicker than most anyways, this (He picked up the large dildo) is what Ed prepares himself with before almost every shift." Mik said seriously ignoring Roys look at his size guessing.

Roy just reverted back to gaping at the size of the thing in disbelief. Mik laughed a bit at the mans shock.

"Eds ass is ridiculously tight, like a virgin if he's not taken shortly after he prepares himself." Mick continued and Roy understood the implications. The job hurt Edward a lot.

"He's seventeen Mr. Mustang and they're breaking his soul." He told the older man solemnly.

Roy was shocked to hear his own late night conclusion echoed back to him from the mouth of this younger man. It was clear the guy cared for Edward a lot. They spent several long minutes just looking at each other. It was a sort of nonverbal exchange which spoke of the fact that they had to get Ed out of that bar before it consumed him.

Edward walked downstairs slowly his limbs protesting with every movement. He was topless and bruised looking like a young child who had been mercilessly torn apart by bullies.

"Mik?" He called quietly surprised to see his friend there. Then he saw the large hunk of rubber on the table.

"Mikhail Storm what is my toy doing on the kitchen counter!" He tried to sound reproachful but it came out week and quiet. "Not that that hunk is really a toy, the things almost a foot long and way too thick. Not really pleasurable considering I don't get off on significant penetration. Now around an 8 is a sex toy all right." He muttered more to himself than the other two.

Mik winked at Roy who blushed minutely.

"What were you thinking last night Ed!" Mik cried out remembering why he had come once again taking the horrible marks on Edwards body.

"Al has a trip next week, he'll be gone for a whole 3 months with his research class. I forgot to pay Fred back for what I owed him last month and I found myself short on cash since I went home early on Friday and last Monday." He explained as though that solved it.

"Gods Edward! You have to be more careful about pulling shit like that! Remember what happened last time!" He all but yelled giving Ed a significant look.

"Look Mik, it worked, I have the cash and I'm fine! Don't worry so much." Ed told him placatingly. Mik just huffed and pulled the blond over to a chair having grabbed a jar of bruising salve to help heal the boys hurts.

He placed the blond atop his lap and began to slowly and gently massage the healing balm into the abused flesh. First his back then his front. Roy left to make them both something to eat.

"God I hope Al doesn't fin another stray while he's away! It'l probably be a girl and then Roy will knock it up and the house will be filled with kittens!" Ed moaned legitimately worried.

"Roy?" Mustang asked confused.

"Yeah, Royale, my cat. Al gave the little bastard to me when I turned 17. He was so tiny and adorable I couldn't just get rid of him. Sometimes he's a right bastard so I named him Royale because he reminds me of you." Ed blushed slightly.

"You named your cat after me?" Mustang laughed.

Ed looked up into onyx eyes and said mischievously looking at the large dildo still resting on the counter. "Wanna know what other kinds of things I name after you?"

That whipped the smirk right of the mans face and he flushed in surprised embarrassment.

Mik laughed. Finished applying the salve and beginning to braid the long golden hair in front of him. He tied it off with the elastic Ed handed to him. Roy looked at the couple slightly jealous at how familiar the brunette was with his Edward. No wait. Not his Ed!... Fuck...

Once Mikhail had left after they had their late breakfast Edward and Roy spent the rest of their day off going over the layout of the bar. The staff members and the customers to keep tabs on. Ed had no doubt that his boss was involved in many of the criminal activities of late. By 7 that night they had worked out a plan of attack so to say. They'd decided how they were to get the information needed to pin Frederick with a proper arrest. The two spent the rest of the evening happily playing board games with Al and were only interrupted by the occasional Godzilla wannabe moments Royale had throughout the evening.(1)

* * *

The next day Roy and Ed briefed the large teem assembled to bring down the latest criminal organization based on the financial support of the Green Viper.

It was a week until Ed resumed work seeing as it took almost that long for his injuries to clear up leaving his skin perfect and unmarred once again. They decided to schedule their meetings at the bar for twice a week corresponding to two of Edwards shifts and making sure to randomize the teems that went so not to arouse suspicions.

Roy and several other military staff made their way into the bar. They went in groups of 2 to 4 people all of the members of their group were here tonight to access the situation and get a feel for the bar.

Roy sat with Hawkeye and Havoc surveying the undercover military agents. Edward approached their table confidently.

"Hello sirs and madam. My name is Nate Bishop, how can I help you this evening?" He queried. They all ordered drinks. Ed passed Roy a note under one of the coasters letting him know that there were several of the shadier customers there that evening. He wore tight snake skin pants an undone black vest and a silver nipple ring. Having served there drinks he leaned casually across the table.

"Is there anything I can get for you now sirs?" He asked innocently batting his lashes at them. The men from another table looked at the blond hungrily. He leaned in closer and whispered "Keep your eyes and ears open, send some people to introduce themselves to Ms. Kamela and Mr. Vaughan." He gestured almost in-perceptively at a nearby table where an elegant looking man and woman sat chatting amicably over drinks. Their appearances screamed that they were wealthy.

He stiffened suddenly and they saw hands go around his waist.

"Hush babe it's just me." Mik whispered.

"What are you doing here? Ed asked confused. This was not Mikhails section.

"It's James! He's here and he wants me within the hour." Mik rushed out.

"James is here? And he wants you?" Ed asked confused.

"Ed you know last week was my client free week. I've not taken any for a week. I'm not even prepared. And he told me I was to be ready for him as he didn't want to have to waste any of his precious time to prepare me. He also said he wants to see my cock up your ass." Mik said his tone one of worry.

"That sick fuck! It's my off week this week. He knows our schedules and how we are together. Fucking forcing it like this. I'm going to kill him!" Ed hissed.

The three at the tabled watched there exchange curiously.

"Well we might as well make some money off of this then." Ed said grimly looking for some of the customers he knew tipped well for a show. "Does Fred know? H wont be happy if we fuck and don't tell him why."

"Ya he knows. Oh look the Davidson couple and their friends are here tonight! Lets do it there." He decided pulling the other boy along with him.

The stood in front of the table where a couple and 5 other guests sat. Ed quickly divested himself of clothing and sank to his knees in front of Mikhail. He wasted no time in removing the mans tight shorts and sucking his slightly hard cock into his mouth. As he worked on the other boys shaft he lubricated 4 fingers and prepared Mik quickly. Once finished on his partner Ed took his own fingers and prepared himself for the hard cock in his mouth. He hastily removed his mouth from Mik and bent over the Davidson table once finished preparing himself. Mik took that as a sign and thrust in. It didn't take either of them long to reach completion.

Roy, Riza and Jean sat watching in shock as the even randomly progressed. Roy tore his gaze from the busy couple. Mr. Davidson was putting bills into the pockets of Eds vest as well as fondling the blondes torso. Suddenly a man cough his eye. Tall, built with light brown hair and glasses the man stood out from the others. The way he watched the two boys writhing on the table was so smug it was as if he had caused it to happen. Roy looked at Eds face then and saw that he held gazes with the man in the designer suit and light brown hair.

"James..." Roy whispered.

After they were done the man who was James stood and made his way towards them never breaking eye contact with Edward. He smirked as Ed said something to him and then pulled the still mostly naked boy into a deep kiss. He soon broke off the kiss and took Miks hand leading him away from the watching crowd. Roy could see Eds jaw clench in anger as he watched the two retreating figures.

Edward quickly redressed and did up his vest. The song Buttons (2) started to play. They

He made his way dancing alone onto the stage and was gradually joined by several other men and women dressed all in black.

Everyone sat mesmerized by the show. Even Riza and Jean couldn't seem to look away. They'd never known Ed could dance like that. By the end of the production all those on stage had removed every last piece of clothing. They were splayed on stage like a large extravagant nudist painting. It was erotic and classy at the same time. The audience burst into applause.

The night went by quickly. There had been several small trades in the shadowy corners of the bar and many of his military personnel had befriended potentially criminal persons. All in all a successful night. Ed had taken two customers and there was still no sight of Mikhail. Roy and Riza could tell something was bothering the blond.

Riza quickly pointed out Frederick. He had been drinking all night and they now clearly saw how Ed was avoiding the other man.

Ed was worried. He could see his boss searching for him and knew he man as piss drunk. Frederick got violent when he drank. He was close to Roys table when the drunken man cornered him. He pinned Ed hard against the wall. The three officers watched in alarm as Ed was harshly slammed around to face his boss.

"Come on Eddy, just once tonight." They heard him purr.

"Fred not now, please not now." Ed begged.

"It's been weeks baby!" He hissed pressing his lips to Eds.

"Please Frederick you promised!" Ed gasped sounding desperate and trying to push the man away. Fred stumbled back drunkenly and then harshly slapped the boy across his face. The bar went quiet with the sound. Everyone was holding their breath.

"I expect you in my rooms you little whore or just leave and never come back." Fred snapped sounding deadly.

"Bu..."

"Shut the fuck up slut!" He roared slapping Edward this time with a backhand. "Get your ass into bed or fuck off." He threatened once more then stormed out of the room.

Edward stood stricken, his cheek was quickly becoming red and the slight trace of a handprint was to be seen. He looked around in shock at the occupants of the bar and seemed to slowly come to his sensed as he began to walk to the door of the bar seemingly to leave. If he left now he was fired. Ed looked back and he caught Roys eye. Roy was shocked to see a hint of fear in his golden eye. And then Ed turned away from the door slightly and made his way down the hall that led to the rooms.


	4. Mended By Your Destroyer

The main reason I post online is to get reviews so pls review.** seriously REVIEW or else i'll set Roy and his gloves after you!**

This is a pretty messed up chapter. I just sorta wrote it today and was a bit confused as to why it turned out this way. I haven't actually read it all through so I hope it's ok. I really hope you'll all like it anyways.

XxX

"Where's Ed?" Mik demanded once he returned from his 2 hour long visit with James.

"He's gone to the back rooms with Newman." Hawkeye said her voice faint and worried. "He looked afraid." She added in a whisper. They had rarely seen the boy look frightened before.

"Fred had this power over Ed." Mik frowned, he'd never understood how their boss could make Ed breakdown like he did. "It's strange, He loves to push Ed to breaking point, and somehow it always works."

"What does he do?" Havoc asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. I remember when Ed came to work here. Fred usually just makes the new recruits dance and interact with the others in the bar. We were having a rehearsal when he showed up. He had just turned 17 a week or so before. Fred didn't get him to dance with us. He took him back to the rooms." Mik looked over to the hallway leading off to the back rooms.

"We thought nothing of it when they left, figured he was just finalizing some paperwork or something. Freds office is back there too you see. We thought that until we heard the screaming." Mik flinched at the memory. "To this day I still don't know what Fred did to him. Ed never talks about it."

"How bad will he be?" Roy demanded, trying to hide the panic from his voice.

"Depends on how drunk Fred is... He might be drunk enough to extend it or not drunk enough to do too much damage. Sometimes when he's extremely drunk he really roughs Ed up and then usually passes out."

"He hit him twice." Havoc said pulling out and lighting a cigarette to try and calm his nerves.

Mik looked more concerned. "Thats probably a bad sign." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Well what should we do now?" Riza demanded wanting to storm in after the disgusting man her gun at the ready.

"We wait." Mik he told her quietly.

And wait they did. Mik continued to work but often went back to their table and gazed worriedly at the clock and towards the back rooms. They noticed that even some of the other workers were sending concerned gazes towards the rooms. 10 minutes passed. Then half an hour. It was going to 1:30 and the crowd was slowly dying down. The girls at the door were saying there polite goodbyes and encouraging people to return soon. After a long 45 minutes Edward finally reappeared. He no longer wore his vest and his pants seemed to be ripped in several places. His hair was down and flowed loosely to his waist.

They could see he was limping slightly and one arm seemed to hang limply at his side. Mik rushed to the boy not caring if people saw how distressed he was.

"I'm going home now, He passed out." Ed whispered his voice slightly raw. He was holding his bag of supplies and was ready to go.

Up close Mik could see the bite marks on the boys neck. He took in the long red welts on Edwards chest and knew there would also be whip marks on his back. When the golden haired teen brushed some bangs out of his eyes Mik saw the flaming red burns from ropes that had tied his wrists. His cheeks sported light imprints from the cords that had obviously tightly held in a gag.

Nail scratches and bite marks also littered over the rest of his body. The faint beginnings of bruises were forming on his slender hips.

"Let Mustang and the others take you home." Mik whispered.

"I'll call a cab." And before Mik could protest. "I really need to be alone right now." He said pleading for his friend to respect that need.

"I love you." Mik told him seriously. That caused a small pained smile to brighten the other boys face slightly and a few tears to fall which he wiped away angrily.

"You too." Ed replied then he turned and limped slowly away towards the stage and out the back doors.

* * *

"Whats wrong with his arm?" Riza asked quickly. When Mik returned to their table.

Mik shrugged and shook his head slightly silently telling her that he didn't know. "He wants to take a cab home." He told Roy his voice shaking slightly. The man nodded accepting that.

"There won't be much else going on tonight. Fred passed out." He told them. "Might as well go home, I want you to be there for him Mustang."

"Shouldn't we make sure he's ok?" Riza asked wanting to make sure the boy got home safely after this nights ordeal. Mik nodded.

"I usually go and watch for him to get into the cab before I go. You guys can come too I guess." He said and took off towards the stage exit. Riza and Roy followed Havoc went to get the car.

They crept silently out the doors and once outside they could see Ed standing beside the bike rack that some of the workers who live near by used.

They watched as he grabbed his limp arm with his other hand and placed it to grip the bike stand deftly tying it there with a piece of fabric he must have torn from his pant leg. Using his functional hand to hold his other arm near his elbow he gently unbent his knees and pulled with his other arm moving slowly until he was on the balls of his feet his injured arm being pulled down by the shift and his other hand.

The three watchers flinched when Edwards shoulder made a fairly loud popping noise and they could now tell he'd reset his dislocated shoulder. Eds breath huffed out in pain and he lowered back down until both feet rested flat on the ground. He untied his hand and then bent down to grab a small bottle of vodka from his bag.

He undid the cap and downed the bottle in one shot. Ed knelt down and held his hair up wrenching quietly into the street. It took very little time for him to empty his stomach of alcohol and seed. He never ate before or during work hours. Ed wiped his mouth and rinsed with the mouth wash he grabbed from his bag.

"So thats how you get rid of it darling."

The golden haired boy looked up quickly to see a dark figure make it's way around the corner and into the ally leading to the back door.

"Shit it's James." Mik whispered and pulled the two officers behind the large trash bins. They could see through the gap between the bins and watched with baited breath as the man approached Edward.

"I know how much you hate to swallow." James chuckled. Edward stood up to face the man. "Remember the first time I had you suck me off? You thought that you could spit it out and I made you lick my cum off the floor." He laughed again.

Edward looked down shamefaced. He remembered.

"Did you miss me darling?" He asked the boy in a cold mocking tone. When Ed didn't answer he was roughly grabbed by the chin and forced to look up into annoyed brown eyes.

"You are to look at me when I talk and answer if I ask you a question." He hissed. "I've been gone less than a month and you're already forgetting your manners." He chastised the blond alchemist as if Ed were a child.

"Now lets try that again shall we. Did you miss me Edo?" He smirked still holding the boys chin.

"No." Ed spat out angrily. The three people hiding behind the trash bins all held their breath awaiting some king of punishing blow. James simply chuckled darkly and forced Ed into a rough kiss. Edward did not brother to protest and he let the man kiss him deeply for several long moments.

"Now, now Ed dear. I know for a fact you can kiss better than that. Has my dear cousin hurt you so much you can't even give me a proper kiss."

It sounded innocent enough but they all could hear the threat in his words.

Edward reached to hold the mans waist with his injured arm and pulled James' mouth down to his own throwing his other arm around the mans neck. He kissed James fiercely and they could hear the quiet chuckle the older man gave into the kiss.

This kiss went on much longer than the first. And when they broke apart James patted him on the head as one would to praise a well behaved pet.

"What would you say to coming home with me tonight pet?" He whispered against the blonds lips.

Ed shook his head, no.

"What a shame Edward especially since I could easily have your little cripple of a brother sent home from his trip. And maybe I'll let the bullies get back to picking on him as well." He laughed.

"What's he talking about?" Roy whispered to Mik in confusion.

"James is Als principle." Mik hissed back.

"I'm not going home with you tonight sir. Mr Newman dislocated my shoulder this evening and I'm awfully roughed up. I wouldn't be much fun." He replied smartly, holding his ground.

"I suppose that is true darling. How's about you swing by my place on Thursday. I'm sure you'll be much better by then." As he spoke he ran his fingers lightly through Eds hair and over his body. Ed shivered when a finger gently brushed over one of his nipples.

"Yes sir." Edward replied submissively.

James bent forwards to kiss him again lightly on the lips. "In that case why don't you take a trip to that store I like and buy yourself something pretty to wear. You know how much I love it when you dress up for me. Take that friend of yours from the bar with you. He was rather good this evening. Shame no one is quite like you though kitten." He purred kissing and licking Eds neck gently. Edward leaned his head to one side exposing more of his neck in an sign of absolute submission.

"You're much more fun to play with now Edo. It took so long to train you just right. Three whole years I had you to myself precious. You were so young and innocent back then." James sardonic grin was enough to make Ed shiver.

"You were my precious little virgin, and now look at you, a perfect little slut." His smile turned into one of victory.

"Your slut." Ed whispered back obediently. An automatic response to what had been beaten into his system by the brunette who stood before him. James beamed at him.

"Yes, and no one will ever want you like I do." He hissed. "No will ever fall in love with a whore like you. Do you understand me boy? No one. He will never want a disgusting wench like you. How would your precious love ever want someone who would spread their legs for anyones cock." Ed whimpered slightly.

"I saw your man here tonight. He could't even watch you being taken on that table he was so disgusted." James smirked seeing tears leaking down his subs face. For him Edward was easy to break. Constant years of conditioning made the boys actions in his presence almost second nature.

When they were together he somehow could throw Edward into a chasm of self loathing and despair. Ed was usually only a mindless submissive after a rough session before his manipulations and it seemed that Fredericks earlier treatment had done the job quite nicely. It took the smallest of nudges to push the worn out boys feelings over the edge. This power pleased him immensely.

He kissed away the boys tears. "But don't worry my dear you have me."

Riza, Mustang and Mik had to cover their gasps when Ed threw himself into the mans open arms practically sobbing. They had never seen him like this. Not even Mik had seen the boy look so helpless. It was confusing to them. Even while working in the bar Ed had some degree of his usual fiery energy and stubborn will. Seeing the boy now was like seeing a strange shell of him falling for the lies of the man before him. It was almost as if Edward was being manipulated with strings attached to his emotions. Like a marionette.

"He never wanted you, Even then precious. You only wanted him to notice you isn't that right?" They saw Ed nod vigorously into the mans chest.

Edward couldn't stop himself from clutching to the man he loathed so much. He was helpless against the truths spilling from James' mouth. Roy didn't love him. Would never love him. He knew James didn't love him either but the man was a superb actor and that was what he needed. He needed someone to pretend to love him. He knew it was illogical to rely on the man who had forced him into giving out sexual favors at 14.

He knew that he should not place any modicum of trust to the man that had stolen his virginity. But he needed this. Some perverted imitation of equivalency. He gave to James and the man in return gave him love that no other could possibly give. He'd argued with himself over the issue on numerous occasions and still he would run into the wretched mans open arms. James was not always kind, more often then not he was crueler and more violent than many. But there were those few times... Edward knew he was placing false hope in the gentle caresses as James took him slowly and carefully. He knew that giving in to this mans charade was not benefitting himself.

The first time James had taken him he had been cruel and vicious. At 14 Edward had not known what to expect from sex. He'd hated the games James would play with him but at the same time he craved the occasional gentle touch or kiss.

At 15 James' strict punishing ways of training for Ed was complete. He'd started a new training regime of to give the blond rewards for good behavior. Starved for love Edward had given in. At that time if he'd been good James would give him presents and would spend time to focus solely on Edwards own pleasure. The man could be as kind as he was cruel and that harsh duality had the power to control Eds emotions like nothing else seemed to.

He rarely fought James' advances and desires partly because the man had such control over Als life and Edwards secrets and also partly because he needed the man. So now as he was held so gently in his demonic angels arms he couldn't help but crave more.

"Please don't leave me." He begged the man over and over again. Not caring if he sounded pathetic, not caring if the love of his life Roy Mustang would never care for him. All he could ever want in this moment was the man that was his enemy and in some ways lover, he needed this comfort. Knowing that as James said he would never receive it from anyone else once they truly knew who and what he was.

"Thats right beautiful, I'll never leave you." His eyes went over Eds head and looked directly at the tree persons hiding in the shadows. His eyes looked into Rizas and she hurriedly looked away. They trailed over to Miks and he winked at the boy in amusement. He held Roys eyes the longest. His mouth twisting into a vicious smile of evil glee.

Roy now understood this was for him. This show of Edwards need for James. The way the broken boy clung to the man was to hurt Roy. To negate his feelings towards the blond. To scare him away.

James' grin grew wider still as Roy glared back at him. He winked at the hidden man and said again loudly making sure they could hear.

"Come home with me precious."

Roy watched Ed tense lightly and he let his breath whoosh out in relief. The boy was now wary and trying to get away from James. Mik too looked happier even though his expression was still grim.

But then Roy saw that James was still smiling at him and he knew it wasn't over yet.

"No games tonight hun I promise. Come home and let me make love to you." He purred out. "I'll make all the hurt go away, let me love you baby. Let me love you. He'll never give you this my little dove. Tonight is all about you."

Roys heart stopped. Edward had ceased his efforts to get away. He was now looking up into James' face with a hopeful expression that made Roy sick. How could he just stand here and watch the man take advantage of his Edward. He made a move to go out and face the man but was stopped by Miks hand.

"Al needs this, he'll hate you if you make James angry." He whispered. "I don't like this anymore than you do but Edward needs James to make sure Al has a good life. I have to respect Ed's wishes." He whispered. But they could all see this had nothing to do with Al.

James looked once towards Roy then down into the blondes wide golden eyes.

"Would you like that angel? I would lay you down nicely onto that wonderful bed you're so fond of in the blue room. Just like a lover should. Can you just feel how gently I would prepare you with my fingers and my tongue until you were begging me for more. No toys, no games just you and I. You know I could love you so nice Edward my love." He was looking down at Edward his face gentle and open. Edward pressed himself closer to the man.

"Just us..." Ed whispered, entranced.

"Just us." James replied knowing he'd won. His joy filled brown eyes flicked back to catch Roys furious black ones.

"I want to be inside you so badly darling. Do you want that? Can you feel me already?"

They saw Ed flush with arousal. "Yes, oh please, yes." He moaned back going up on his toes to kiss the man passionately.

Riza looked away and sank down to sit on the cold cement. This horrid man had managed to use the boy she thought of as a son for years and here he was yet again seducing the teen back into his clutches and she was unable to prevent it from happening.

"Precious can you feel how much I want this?" James said silkily coaxing Edwards hand down to cup his erection. Ed moaned and kissed him again.

"Please James! Please baby take me home!" Ed moaned desperate for the mans touch. James pushed the smaller body away from his gently.

"You're sure you want this?" He asked the boy.

"Please love me!" Ed cried out with a tiny sob. He needed this.

Roy growled low in his throat as the triumphant grin returned to James' face. They knew this was not Ed faking it to please. Edward truly wanted James in that moment and it broke Roys heart to see the boy so craved for love. Love Roy should have given to him. Love that this man was so capable of faking.

"As you wish."

T-B-C


	5. Pick U Up

Ok Everyone. I really hope you guys **REVIEW, seriously REVIEW or else Dragon Envy will eat you! **

**I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter I have no idea why I wrote it but I hope you all like it. **

Can anyone suggest some good music? Any kind would be good but i'm mostly looking for dance music/club mixes to listen to while I write.

XxX

Roy barely slept that night. He was kept up by the image of the boy he loved bed with that monster. The second he closed his eyes he was plagued with visions of Edward writhing in ecstasy under hands that were not Roys. He could see Ed in his minds eye calling out a name which was not his and it made him furious.

He just needed to find a way to tell Edward how he felt. But then something wrenched itself to the front of his mind. James had said Edward was in love with someone else. All that manipulation was based on Edward desiring someone James said he would never have.

Roy realized in dismay that there was no way the one Edward loved was him. As far as he could tell the younger blond viewed him as an annoying C.O and nothing more. If Ed was so upset over this mystery man not loving him then he must feel deeply for the man. What wouldn't Roy do to be that man.

He did eventually fall into a restless sleep full of tormenting dreams. He woke early going to check on Edward, seeing that the boy had not returned he made his way into the kitchen to fix himself some coffee and breakfast. He sat by the window in the front room to eat, waiting for Edward to return. It was 7:30am when the fancy black car pulled over in front of his house. He watched Edward get out of the passenger side fully dressed in a new set of clothing. His displeasure mounted as James got out of the car and pulled Ed to him. He was even angrier that Edward was the one who reached up to start the kiss.

The two broke apart after a very short time and Edward made his to the house. The chimes sounded gently as the blond entered through the front door and attempted to quietly sneak his way upstairs to his bedroom.

"Good morning Fullmetal." Roy said announcing his presence to the boy. His mood lifted slightly and he smirked a little as Ed jumped shocked that he'd been caught.

"Morning General." Edward said quietly just as formal as Mustang had been.

"I didn't know you went home with clients." He said lightly feigning ignorance. He watched as Eds face flushed slightly at the implications. "James is different, it's complicated." He said clearly not wanting to have to explain himself. Roy just nodded and left the boy alone, he would find out the whole story someday.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked politely.

"Um no thanks Mustang. I've eaten. I'll just go sleep for an hour or so before Jean comes to pick us up for work. Didn't sleep much last night." He explained. Roy raised one dark eyebrow at him and Eds blush darkened feeling like it was almost as if the general knew what had happened that evening.

"I..I'll be upstairs if you need me." He stuttered slightly and hurried up the stairs to the safety of his room.

The following day Edward asked Roy to drive him and Mikhail to the store. Roy having nothing better to do reluctantly drove the younger men to a store called The Black Rose. The two spent hours in the store clearly searching for something perfect. Roy simply did some errands around town as he too had Wednesdays off work. When Roy entered the store to collect the dancers he was shocked. It looked like some kind of ladies burlesque shop. He didn't spare much time to take in his surroundings. He knew that this must be where James had sent the two and that fact made him faintly sick. Luckily Mik spotted him and as soon as the man caught sight of him both he and Ed were at Roys side in moments ready to leave.

The evening passed quickly at a restaurant due to the fact that Roy offered to take both younger men out to dinner. They spent the time talking about happier times. Most of which led back to their early childhoods. Roy smiled to himself as he lay in bed that night. Over his many years in the military he'd become less social and more career conscious. When he went out with others it was to large work functions or on meaningless dates. He'd forgotten how nice it was to just spend the night out with friends.

* * *

"Fullmetal! Your goddamn cat just killed my jade plant!" Roy yelled furiously up the stairs. He was holding the small black feline in one hand as far away from his body as possible. He and Royale got along very well most of the time however today was one of those rare occasions when they did not.

The black cat glared at him as if to say I hate you, you tattletale.

"I'll get you a new one!" Ed called back, his voice sounding high and lighter than usual.

"Come down here and get the bloody thing! I will not have it destroying anything else in my home today!" He yelled back giving the cat a glare of his own.

He heard the light click of shoes coming down the stairs and frowned. It sounded like someone was wearing heels. Long slim legs came into view. They tapered off into delicate ankles and slender feet incased in elegant crimson stilettos.

Roy dropped the creature in his hands and simply gaped as the body that belonged to these legs was revealed.

She was slender and graceful, moving like a cat. Her skin peaches and cream. She wore a very short black and crimson dress, slightly styled after a maids outfit. The dress fell to barely mid thigh and as she walked more of her thigh could be seen when the ruffles swayed with the movement. She wore small black gloves to encase her slender hands. Her blond hair curled gently down around a flawless face. Lips a deep shade of red and golden eyes seemed to glow, framed by long dark lashes and smokey lids. She was by far the most gorgeous woman Roy had ever seen.

"I...um..." Was all Roy could manage. Who on earth was she and where did Edward find her!

"Hi." She breathed lightly. Her already pink cheeks darkening in deeper blush. "I'm sorry about Royale, I promise I'll get you another plant. I have to go now or I'll be late." She cried her eyes pleading with him. Thats when Roy's jaw dropped once again.

"Um.. Is that ok?" The blond asked not understanding what was wrong with the gaping man.

There was no way in hell this woman was who he thought it was. This gorgeous blond female couldn't be... "Edward!" Roy croaked.

"Who did you think it was bastard!" she cried indignant.

"No this can't be you Fullmetal! You're a... A woman!" Roy spluttered still not believing his eyes.

"Dressed like a woman." Ed corrected hurriedly. "I've got to go. James is expecting me. I'll be back tomorrow night." And before Roy could say anything else the female that was Edward was out the door.

* * *

The following month was quiet as for new criminal developments at the bar. The Fuhrer decided to assign more officers to the team to further randomize their attendance. To Roys displeasure one of the new members was Frank Archer.

During that month Roy had become good friends with Mik. They often spent time together when Ed was around or even alone while Ed was busy. The tan brunette was often found having lunch with the flame alchemist around town. They spent time talking about alchemy. Mik had expressed his desire to learn fire alchemy and now the two spent time in Roys home practicing. Edward was pleased to find his best friend and his loved one spending time together. He'd never once thought that the two had become something more than friends. That was until he got home early one day from work ready to get changed for his night shift to find the two kissing fiercely on the sofa. He stood outside the window frozen in shock. After a moment he regained some control. Tears poured down his face as he ran from the scene.

* * *

*Earlier that day with Mik and Roy*

Roy beamed at his student. Mikhail was learning quickly how to manipulate the air around a spark properly with alchemy. This was the first time he'd been able to produce a stable and controlled flame.

"That's terrific." He praised receiving a happy grin from the green eyed man. "Let's take a break and go over some more theory." Roy said motioning for the brunette to join him on the couch with the large alchemy textbook.

"Thanks." Mik said softly smiling back and joining Roy.

They looked over some more alchemic circles and Roy had him draw them out. While the older man explained how one of those circles worked Mik surprised him with a swift deep kiss.

Roy was shocked and in his shock he failed to push the other man away. He was frozen to the spot as he was kissed. He neither pulled away nor responded for several long minutes. His mouth having been open at the start was being explored by a hot tongue. When Roy regained his senses he pushed the other man back forcefully.

"What the hell are you doing!" Roy gasped.

"I thought you wanted this." Mik said gently his green eyes wide and confused. "We always go out and you flirt when I do. I think you're pretty attractive you know. I thought we could have some fun." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Mik, I do like you but not like that. I never meant to lead you on." Roy said still in shock.

"We could still have some fun you know. You're a pretty damn fine man Roy Mustang." Mik smirked placing his hand on the other mans leg. "I'd love to have your cock in me." He said seductively squeezing the leg under his palm.

"I can't. I'm in love with someone else." Roy said gently removing the hand from his thigh.

"That's fine by me, really, you're obviously not involved with whoever it is you love so why not get rid of some tension? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"He would most definitely mind." Roy said his face set into a frown. Ed would kill him if he slept with Mik. Not to mention his nonexistence chance with the blond would be further reduced if he did sleep with the boys best friend.

"Oh shit... It's Ed isn't it. Fuck I'm an idiot. Sorry, really I just thought we were having a good time." Mik sighed,. How had he not noticed the man was in love with his friend. They talked about the blond constantly and he'd never realized that Mustang was smitten.

Roy nodded uncomfortably. "Please, don't tell him."

"You're secrets safe with me." Mik said happily. Edward needed someone to love him. He was a bit unhappy the man had turned him down but he was happy for his friend.

Neither of them noticed the heart broken blond outside.

They went to the bar together figuring that since Ed hadn't come home he was already there. They found him at the bar doing shots with a group of drunken young men. Roy found a seat at the other end of the bar and was too distracted at watching the men paw at Edward to notice Archer sit down beside him. He only saw the man once Mik asked him what he'd like to drink.

"Two scotch and soda's" The pale man ordered. "And treat yourself to something too gorgeous." He smirked.

Once the drinks were prepared he slid the second one over to Roy.

"To the gorgeous men in the world." He chuckled darkly and raising his glass to his thin lips. Roy quickly downed his glass and looked back to where the men were now doing body shots off of Edward who now lay almost naked on the bar.

"Come sit with us bar tender." Archer smirked beckoning Mik to him. And the young man complied signaling for someone else to take over and siting on the stool nearest Archer. Mik spent a short time entertaining the man. The group across the bar grew louder.

"Well doesn't that look fun?" Archer sneered looking at Ed and the men who were taking turns licking the salt from him and doing their shots. "I think we should join them? Don't you?" He asked Mustang giving a last look at Mik he turned to leave. Mustang followed as did Mik.

Edward looked up at the new arrivals and his eyes narrowed slightly taking in Mik and Roy. He smiled up at archer however and threw some salt on his neck and a fresh slice of lime between his lips. Saying first, "Wanna join?"

Archer smirked at the blond alchemist. He'd always been fascinated by the blond and now in this place he could properly explore that fascination.

Edward reached blindly over the bar for the tequila bottle and he splashed some from chest to navel. The dip at his bely button filling with the drink. Archer needed no more encouragement he licked the salt from the boys neck, moved quickly to suck the liquid off his torso taking his time to enjoy the play of the liquor on his tongue and the warm flesh beneath it. Once that was done he moved back up to take the lime from the blonds mouth having to kiss him deeply to retrieve the slice.

Mik looked over at his friend in shock. Edward was never this free at the bar. He never drank at the bar or played games with their guests of his own accord.

"Yummm. That's tasty." Archer purred. He pulled Ed down off the bar and ordered a line of blowjob shots. Ed beamed at him. He waited happily for the drinks to be made and once the line was placed in front of him he set to work. His rosy lips covered the entire glass of the first shot. Holding his hands behind his back he seductively took the shot. He moved slowly down the line making sure to lick the runaway cream off his lips slowly after each new drink. After he took his last drink before he was able to lick off the cream Archer pressed their lips together to taste him.

Roy watched the exchange in disgust. He saw the lust burning in Archers eyes and was shocked that Ed was throwing himself so willingly at the man he knew Ed had always disliked. He ordered some drink for himself and Mik watching in horrified fascination as Archer fed Edward several more shots of tequila making him take the lime wedges from his mouth. This went on for a very long time. The men at the bar had dispersed slightly to hook up with some of the workers and others stayed to do more shots.

Edward was sitting straddling Archer his back resting against the bar as he giggled lightly and took a drink in hand to give to the pale man.

"I've never seen him like this before." Mik muttered more to himself than to Roy. He'd come back from the back rooms and rejoined Roy after taking a few clients. "What the fuck is he doing, he's not even been payed yet." Mik hissed watching Ed start to undo the other mans pants. It seemed he was not the only one to have noticed Eds lack of payment.

"You'd better get payed before he fucks you Bishop!" Frederick yelled from where he sat entertaining a group of businessmen. When Ed didn't answer he got up and wrenched the boy from Archers lap. Ed nearly fell they could tell he'd been drinking.

"You're fucking drunk!" Fred snarled. He turned to look at Archer. "Give me 200 and you can do what you'd like with him for the night." He said roughly. "He's no use to me trashed." He told the man angrily. He'd talk to the boy once he was sober. Archer handed him the money and Fred looked pleased with himself. He got money and would be able to discipline the blond later. He handed Ed 100$ less than what he owed the boy.

"I'll deal with you later." He warned then turned to leave.

"Mmmm. What a grump." Ed giggled throwing himself at Archer again. "Fuck me? I want you in me so bad!" He moaned slurring slightly and turning to rub his leather shorts clad ass against the mans crotch.

Mik was openly gaping at them. Edward hated this job. He hated being taken by these men. What the fuck was he doing.

Roy grit his teeth when he heard the drunken blond beg to be taken. He could kill Archer! What had happened to his Edward. The needy whore he saw now was nothing like the boy he loved. He'd often seen Edward beg the men here but he could tell that Edward never wanted it. This was different. This was Edward full out demanding that Archer had sex with him, this was like that time with James, Ed actually wanted this.

Archer looked over at the two men he'd dragged over earlier his face smug. That's when Roy knew they would not be spared the blond taking him to the back rooms. This was going to happen here and now.

"Fuck you're so hard. So big." Ed moaned not caring about anything but the man behind him. If Mikhail and his Roy could fuck for fun then so could he. He'd never liked Archer but he'd always known the man had wanted him. To be honest the pale gave him the creeps sometimes and he heavily disliked the man. However he also knew of Roys dislike of Archer and of his and Miks hatred of his public shows. Well if they were going to fuck behind his back then he was going to give them the show of their lives. All he could feel was the hurt that Roy really didn't love him, that he would sleep with Edwards own best friend. And Mik! How could he. They'd agreed that Mustang was off limits.

Hurting and betrayed Ed turned to the only thing that he could. Sex. Sex that he wanted, the way he wanted it. James would give it to him sometimes and now he would take what he wanted from Archer.

He undid and removed his own shorts. He had been expecting to take clients so he'd already prepared himself. He reached down and pulled Archers hand to his hole bending over invitingly. He made the man thrust several fingers inside.

"So ready for you." He cried as Archer continued to finger him without his encouragement. "Can you feel how ready I am for your cock!" He cried out lightly as Archer found that spot inside him. He didn't even notice that almost everyone in the bar was watching his uncharacteristically enthusiastic display.

Archer simply chuckled and forced in a fourth finger that had Ed keening for more. This was a treat for him. To see the proud little military dog display himself like a bitch in heat. He undid his pants and not caring who was watching and released his large erection. He removed his fingers and Ed whined loudly trying to push back to regain them. Instead he pushed back into Archers hard cock.

"Yes, oh god, put it in me." Ed all but screamed bracing himself on the ledge of the bar. He reached behind to hold the mans cock and he pushed back taking in the length. Archer hissed in surprised arousal as his erection was incased in clenching heat.

"Do it, Hard!" Ed cried. Archer complied. Taking the blond with brutal force.

"So fucking hot for me." me purred in the blonds ear. "My bitch, you want it so bad don't you whore." He laughed.

"Fuck yes, want you so bad. Your bitch!" Ed cried out his prostate being hit on every inward thrust. It was hard and fast and just how Ed wanted it. They both raced to the finish Ed making a mess on the bar wall. After the first round Ed made to pull the black haired man to the back rooms. Not seeming to even care he was naked.

When they passed Mik and Roy his leant in to quietly say. "Don't wait up. I have a busy night planned so you two may as well just go home." He turned away coldly and the two disappeared into the back rooms.

Roy and Mik just sat and looked at each other in shock.

"I've never seen him do that before. He never wants it, there is definitely something wrong." Mik said sounding worried. He pulled Roy up and to the back rooms where they could talk and pretend to be having sex. They were met by the sight of a still nude Edward being ravished against the door to room 11. He looked up and saw them. Roy saw as a look of hurt seemed to pass through golden iris'. Then the hurt was gone and Ed shot him a cruel look.

"Oh god Frank, Fuck me again. I need you so bad. So empty without you!" He cried never looking away from Roy and Mik.

Mik shot Ed an angry look and dragged Roy to his usual room number 15.

"Whatever this is, he's doing it it for us." Mik said closing the door.

"What?" Roy demanded in shock.

"That look. That was for us. He's upset with us." Mik said slowly. He knew Edward and the hurt he'd seen had confirmed his suspicions. "I think he thinks we're involved." He continued slowly. "He must have seen me kiss you today. He's very upset." Mik decided.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do!" Roy cried. Edward was doing this because he'd possibly caught them kissing? What was that supposed to mean.

T-B-C


	6. Stolen

Please **review, REVIEW, REVIEW!** or i'll have to let Riza use you for **target** practice. Anything that wont lead to immediate death us fair game!

Hope you like it! Sorry if you don't like the stuff that happens to Dylan if u don't please don't flame!

* * *

"Look, me and Ed agreed that you were off limits to me..." Mik admitted sitting lightly on the large bed in room 15. "I thought it was because of who you were and all.. His boss and everything. Clearly that isn't the reason." He sighed.

Roy sat down beside him on the bed a look of confusion spread across his handsome face trying to understand.

"Edward only does this kind of thing when he's upset or angry or just needs to feel. He hates the sex he really does but sometimes on very rare occasions he really does get into it. Never like this though he never begs for it, never puts on a show like that. That show was for me, for us... He knows I hate that he's so young and that he does what he does. I hate every show we do together or apart. He also knows that you hate that Archer person more than most. This is his revenge for our crimes. He thinks if we can fuck around then so can he." Mik said with a humorless laugh. God did he know the blonde far too well.

"So that was because of the kiss. Because he thinks we're sleeping together? Just because you made a deal not to try and get with me?" Roy asked still confused.

"No... It's because he's jealous. He hates the idea of us." Mik tried again.

"Because the person he loves doesn't love him and he feels alone?" Roy asked still seething from what he'd witnessed and unable to understand.

"He's jealous of us... Or rather of me." Mik frowned hearing a loud shout come from one of the other rooms. A loud Edward like shout.

"You're off limits because he's in love with you." Mik said feeling stupid for having just put the clues together.

"Are you saying Edward Elric is in love with me?" Roy demanded looking at the brunette who sat beside him clearly shocked.

Mik simply nodded.

Roy could still not believe the news a week late. There was no way Edward could love him. There was nothing to point towards that conclusion really. He chose to ignore the information in hopes that his confusion would go away. He redoubled his efforts within the bar and had successfully followed some leads and prevented several raids and made 2 new arrests. As far as he could tell everything was going well. Everything but Edward.

* * *

The eldest Elric brother was avoiding him as well as Mik. He chose to give all his attentions to Archer and a few other soldiers placed on duty within the bar and while at the house he spent all of his time locked up in his room or else in the small private library that made up the basement. Even then Edward was barely around in the house at all. He was either visiting James, working in the bar or else at work with the military. Somehow in the business Mik managed to corner him and do some explaining.

"Edward, babe, we need to talk. Please why are you being so distant." Mik demanded in a gentle voice. He's decided he would not reveal that he knew the blonds secrets but he would attempt to clear up the problems they had together.

"What do you want Mikhail?" Ed demanded eying the door that Mik stood in front of clearly hoping to escape.

"I kissed him." Mik said. "I'm sorry and I figured you saw maybe and I know I broke the promise I made to you but it was one kiss and he pushed me away and made it clear he was really not interested." Mik said all in a rush. This was partly true after all and he could see by the way Ed's body relaxed he was forgiven.

"Oh... I'm... I, that's good, he's my boss and that would be weird and inappropriate if you were sleeping together." Ed muttered not caring if it was a horrible excuse. Mustang could date whoever he wanted nothing inappropriate about it.

"I know! Ed I'm so sorry I didn't really mean to kiss him and he pushed me away right after a few seconds once he realized. He's not interested in me at all. I thought I should let you know though ok? Is everything ok with us? I love you and it kills that you're being so cold lately."

Ed simply smiled clearly relieved and hugged his friend. Things were back to normal and he could stop trying to Make himself hate Mustang and Mik. The stress of their potential relationship had taken it's tole on him.

Roy never asked the brunette what he's done to fix things. He was just glad Edward was back to his seemingly normal self. Glad that he no longer went to visit James for most of the week. Glad he no longer pulled eagerly at Archer when they went to the back rooms.

It was the week of Als return and things turned for the worse. Edward hadn't gone to see James once since the week he's started to talk to Roy again and now as they sat in the bar and watched as the pale haired brunette strode to their table they could tell that had been a big mistake.

"Ah darling Mik, how have you been?" James purred sitting down beside the man to whom he spoke. "And how is precious Edward? I haven't seen him in over two weeks."This time his voice had a razor edge to it. "And what are his rounds tonight?"

"We've both been fine sir. Edward is doing a cheep night sir seeing as Al has a new trip coming up. He'll take 20 or so navy and green pins sir." Mik said lightly as if talking about the weather. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, a scotch thank you pet, and make it a double... Come to think why don't you bring the bottle and a few glasses I'm sure the others here at this table wouldn't mind a drink?" He smirked.

"Would you say no to a drink madam?" He asked Hawkeye with a sneer.

"Of course not sir." She smiled graciously.

Mik went to get the drinks. After James had had quite a few he took to talking with them once more.

"Whats your name?" He demanded from the pale man on his other side.

"Frank." Archer replied.

"And I'm Riz..."

Riza was cut off by a laugh.

"You think I don't know you Riza Hawkeye, or your husband Jean Havoc? Or Maria Ross over there with some soldiers. Or Maes Hughes sitting there by that water alchemist woman and Cain Fury? Or that I don't know the famous flame alchemist himself Lt. General Roy mustang. Or even my precious Fullmetal Alchemist. Be thou for the people..." He laughed at their shocked expressions.

"My cousin may be dumber than most men but I assure you I'm the one who holds the reins and let me say these past few weeks have been lonely and I'm feeling the need to pull them tighter. One slip of the tongue and your mission is finished." He hissed quietly. "Your entire setup relies on that blonde whore over there." He sneered pointing to Edward. "And he needs reminded of that very soon." His grin turned into an evil look.

"You can't do anything tonight." Mik hissed back. "He'll be hurt after the cheep night. Remember what's happened before?"

James just chuckled darkly and dropped several bills onto the table taking the almost empty bottle in hand he turned and left the building.

"You should probably leave soon." Mik told the others passing by and refilling drinks. "Edward won't want you to see him like this, remember last time?" He said looking at Mustang. They could see Ed looking less and less composed as the evening wore on and yet he continued to take customers.

Archer seemed to decided he'd had enough for the night and slipped away the three others stayed.

* * *

Edward was limping by the end of his rounds. Several bruises were forming on his lightly tanned skin. He didn't even go to their table. He simply grabbed his stuff and shuffled out the back doors. They quickly rose to follow hiding in Miks usual spot to ensure the blond got a cab home safely.

"Edward love I've been waiting." They heard James call at the blonde.

"James, I... I... What are you doing here?" Ed spluttered.

"Have you forgotten our deal you stupid slut?" James demanded advancing on the already tired and hurting Edward and hitting him hard across one cheek.

"No sir!" Edward cried.

"It's been almost 3 weeks now. And I was waiting." James hissed kicking the blond in the leg and making him fall to his knees already week from the nights work.

"Please sir! I'm so sorry sir please I'll do anything!" Ed all but screamed as James dragged him across the ground by his hair.

"Did you forget that day when you a stupid little 13 year old virgin practically threw yourself at me begging for the bullies to stop picking on your cripple of a brother?" James yelled drunkenly. "You filthy whore! How dare you forget our bargain! Maybe I'll let them show him his place then shall I? Or maybe I should let Freddy know what kind of operation you have going on in the bar. Don't think I haven't noticed! Or better yet why don't I tell your precious Mustang how you feel How you've loved him since you were a boy. A pretty little crush at 13 turned into the stupidest love story I've ever seen. He'll never want you after what you've done. Who you are. Remember when I brought you home and fucked you that night you turned 14 you begged me no, that it was for him. I couldn't have you because you were his? And he never even wanted what I took did he? Not even now, now you're the best fuck this town has to offer he still doesn't want what you tried to save for him!" He punctuated his rant with several kicks to the sobbing blond.

"I have all your secrets my love. I own you and you'd better start acting like it again. I leave for a few weeks and all my years of training gone? I doubt it. These secrets only stay secret when you've got your thighs parted as far as they can go and that mouth ready to be used whenever I want it! How dare you ignore my summons boy! Go on tell me, answer me you bitch!"

"I'm sorry sir I was so stupid. Please, it was yours always yours, not his, never! Just a stupid crush, I'm sorry sir, this boy is sorry! I promise to behave please sir no more!" Ed sobbed getting to his knees and begging the man.

"Thats right, Your virginity was mine, that ass still belongs to me." He laughed again pulling Edward into a standing position and shoving him into the wall. He ripped the shorts down off a slender waist.

"Cheep night has you bleeding for me already? They're never careful enough are they. He laughed having stuck a finger inside the boys hole and removed it to examine the light traces of crimson. "Be happy you're torn because thats all you're the prep you're going to get." He said smacking the blondes bare ass.

"Please sir, please no, I'm sorry sir, so sorry!" Ed was crying out.

"Brace yourself love because I'm going to tear you apart." Then he pushed his large erection into the blond forcing his body into the cold cement wall.

Riza began to sob as they heard Eds scream of pure pain. His begging never ending.

"Please no, no more, James please!"

Mik looked away tears in his eyes yet he knew they could do nothing. Ed made them promise.

They heard each ragged sob as Edward was brutally taken each pant of arousal from James. They could hear as he fall heavily to the ground as James pulled out after finishing deep inside the alchemist.

"Hurts" Ed whispered.

"You've had worse." James spat. "There is a lot of blood though" He continued pushing the boys cheeks apart with a nudge of his boot. "Come now we've got to get that all cleaned up and medicated before it gets infected or heals enough to scar. Can't have you going to hospital they'll give you meds for the pain and do a rape kit I'll bet." He walked forward slightly and away from the still shaking boy who lay spread on the ground. "Hush precious, no more tears. All even now love and let this be a warning."

"Yessir"

"Good boy. Hurry up now love Dylan will be anxious to see his big brother tomorrow morning when he gets home. I'll let him know to bring Al over as well."

"Edward pushed himself to his feet and tried to pull up his shorts he took a trembling step and fell into a crumpled heap on the pavement.

"I'm sorry sir!" He gasped out.

"No matter my love all is erased now. We've got to get you home and taken care of." James smiled genuinely down at the boy. He bent down to gingerly pick up the semi conscious blond pulling out his phone and waiting for his driver to pick them up.

Edward sobbed gently as fingers entered him. He knew they were coated with healing salve but it still tore his insides. He flickered in and out of consciousness due to blood loss, pain and pure exhaustion. He sighed hearing James tell him to sleep and let himself fall into blissful oblivion.

* * *

He awoke to a pleasant breeze from the window he knew was just above the bed. He was in his room, the blue room at James' house. He heard light footsteps creep towards the door. He opened his eyes slowly to see the slight brunette boy peeking in through the door. The boys bright green eyes shone with excitement at seeing the open gold eyes returning his gaze.

"Edward!" Dylan cried enthusiastic yet in a whisper. "Daddy said you'd be here when I woke up and you are! Just like he promised" The boy cried crawling into be next to the blond. "Daddy says I'm to be gentle with you because you got hurt at work." Dylan said his young face suddenly serious. "Are you going to get better brother?" Dylan asked gently cuddling into Eds open arms.

"Of course Dylan." Ed sighed. He'd known Dylan for almost 3 years now and the slender brunette was like another younger brother to him. It did not even mater that his father was James. He loved the boy anyways. Dylan had always seemed younger and less mature than his own brother even thought the darker haired boy was actually over a year older than Al. They were both in grade 11 even though Al was only 15 and would not turn 16 before December of the following year. Dylan had been home schooled for most of his life by his mother until she passed away when he was slightly younger. She had kept him separated from the outside world and sometimes his isolation came through. In some respects he acted like a normal almost 17 year old. Other times he was undeniably younger than his age.

"How did you enjoy your trip with the science research team?" Ed asked casually trying not to notice the light pang of guilt he felt at not being home to ask his own brother how his time had been seeing as they'd gone on the same trip.

"It was good. We discovered a new breed of chimera that has developed naturally. Al was the one who discovered it really. He's so smart!" The boy sighed happily. Ed smiled gently at the boy in his arms wondering when Dylan would have the guts to admit he was completely infatuated with his brother. "Me and Al shared a room the entire time and he shared all his alchemy books with me!" Dylan continued in a rush his cheeks going slightly pink. "It was like a super long amazing sleepover. Al even taught me how to do some alchemy. Can you believe it brother! Al told me I was getting really good before we came home. I'm so excited to see him at school so he can teach me more." Dylan rambled on.

"Eager aren't we? Didn't you guys just see each other yesterday?" Ed teased happy to see the light coloring of the boys cheeks darken into a full blush that stood out clearly on his pale skin. "Well maybe your dad will let me take you home with me when I feel better tonight and you can have another sleepover with Al."

Dylan beamed "Really? You don't think Al will mind? Maybe he'd be annoyed I came with you. He might think I'm pushy and clingy or something and stop being my friend."

Ed could see the real anxiety in the boys eyes. "Al would never do that. He loves spending as much time as possible with you."

The boy looked more unsure now. He lowered his head so his light brown locks covered his eyes. Then he looked up slowly at Ed his body shaking slightly and his eyes slightly glassy.

"Daddy says I'm not to like Al as much as I do." Dylan said slowly. "Last year I told him that one day I hope Al will marry me like dad married mom. He said that boys don't get married to each other and what I said was very wrong. That Al would hate me if I told him that I like him like that. He said that he was the only one who could understand."

Eds breath caught in his throat. "Did he now... And what happened then?" He asked slowly slightly dreading the answer.

"Daddy said if I was bad he would tell Al and Al would never want to talk to me again." Dylan whispered the memory still clear n his mind. "He showed me what boys do to other boys and how wrong it was." Dylan said sadly.

"He did what?" Ed demanded his insides now cold.

"He showed me books and made me touch myself like the books showed so I would know what was bad. I didn't want to but he was going to tell Al!" He cried

"And thats all?" Ed said quickly praying.

"Yes, he never mentioned it again." Dylan said softly.

"Dylan what James did to you was wrong and so is what he said is also wrong. There is no reason for you not to like Al the way you do."

Dylans faced relaxed then. "I know... I was just worried Al might think that way too so I never told anyone. I did some research this year and found out a lot about being gay. Dad said it was wrong but I know he's lying. I know he's gay too and so are you right Ed? You and dad think your being quiet but I know you guys have sex." He sighed resting his head back down on Edwards chest.

Ed blinked in astonishment. He'd been worried the boy was going to breakdown only moments ago and now Dylan was so composed. It was times like these that he was confused as to how mature the boy was. Knowing Dylan was naive sometimes and yet so aware the next was somewhat unsettling. He never really knew where the boy stood emotionally.

"I know Daddy pays you or something too. I can tell you don't love him. You look scared of him sometimes. I'm scared of him too sometimes."

"Yes... I... He has my secrets as well Dylan. There is someone I love who will never love me back and James knows this. If I'm good he doesn't tell. He keeps the bullies away from Al too." Ed stated settling for honesty.

"Dad's not a good guy is he." Dylan whispered. "I think he might be kind of crazy in a really bad way. He likes making people hurt. Did he hurt you? Is that why I have to be gentle with you, because he hurt you?"

"He did."

"I hate him, I wish I could live with you and Al and Royale and Sandy." Dylan admitted

"Sandy?" Ed spluttered.

"Al brought home a cat and he named her Sandy." The brunette smiled mischievously. Dad says no pets so Al decided you wouldn't mind."

"Of course he did." Ed muttered darkly. "Dylan where is your father?"

"Dad went out to run errands. He said he'll be back by dinner time"

"Could you get me a pen and paper?" Ed asked quickly not knowing how much time they had. "And then pack everything you want to come with me." he added gently pushing the teen away.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked in confusion.

"I'm going to write a letter to your father and then you're going to come live with me and Al." He declared swinging his sore pajama clad legs over the side of the bed and ignoring the pain.

"Really? Won't dad get angry and call the police?" He asked quickly looking at Edward in disbelief and hope.

"I have a few secrets your father would rather I didn't share too." Ed smiled with grim determination. "Now pack up. We need to be gone within the hour."

It was time he stopped simply existing as Nate Bishop. He needed to remember he'd once been and still was the famous Fullmetal Alchemist. Hero of the people. He would be his own hero now. He would refuse to be the worlds bitch from today onwards. He was finally regaining power over his life.

They rushed to pack up the cab. Dylan more than himself due to his unhealed injuries. Soon the two were hugging happily and watching the house that had been the shelter of painful memories fade into the distance. Edward beamed with satisfaction. He was his own person again. He'd taken something precious from James and made things right with Dylan. His satisfaction increased knowing that James could do nothing to reclaim his son unless he wished to face serious charges that could be backed by several high standing people in the military. Edward Elric felt he was finally becoming himself again.


	7. Love?

Sorry it's been forever, Hope you like it it's short and all of a sudden I wrote it randomly. Hopefully I'll continue on a happy path. Thanks for sticking with it.

* * *

"Al, I'm home."

Ed laughed as he heard the sound of tires rolling speedily across the hardwood.

"Brother!" Al yelled delightedly practically throwing himself out of his chair into his brothers arms.

"Hi Al." Dylan muttered almost nervously.

"Dylan! What are you doing here?" Al asked not unhappily.

"He's come to live with us." Ed smiled gently helping Al back into his chair.

"If that's ok with you." Dylan added hastily sill sounding small and unsure of himself.

"Of course Dylan! I can't wait! It's going to be just like it was on our trip only better because you'll always be here!" Al exclaimed joyously. Ed could tell his brother had questions as to the reason Dylan was actually staying with them however the younger boy seemed to care too much about reassuring his closest friend than to be questioning his soon to be permanent tenure.

"Come with me Dylan, I'll show you our room." Al smiled grabbing the boys hand and pulling him down the hall towards their room.

Edward beamed at the two retreating forms and was about to make his way to the front door when he he saw Roy leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Edward?" Roy asked. Still clad in his clothes form the night before. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Fuck, did Mik tell you? I'll be ok, I think I'll go to the hospital just incase but usually James patches me up well. No permanent damage." Ed laughed humorlessly. "You're ok with Dylan staying here right? James isn't the best man and it seems he isn't suited to be a father either." Ed frowned lowering himself slowly onto the couch.

"He didn't..." Roy started horrified.

"No not, not. He didn't have sex with his own son but he might have at some stage in the future, who knows. James is a twisted man. I'm not sure he has a proper idea of what's right or wrong. His own father brought him into this life, taught him how to be a Dom. Clearly not a proper Dom with respect and love for his Subs but sometimes I can believe he has a heart. Locked deep down inside of him. He won't be pleased I've taken Dylan. He cares for that boy like nothing else in this world even if he can't show it properly." he sneered.

"You can't go back to him, even if you feel something for him you just can't. I won't let you." Roy whispered fiercely almost to himself.

"Feel something? For James?" Edward questioned quietly. "I go to James for Al. I let him violate me for my own reasons but not because I feel something for him. He has taken so much from me." Edward choked. "Things that should have been saved no mater the cost. How could you think I cared for him at all."

Roy looked away shame faced. Hadn't Edward gone willingly into those arms that night all those months ago? Hadn't he seen the need in those golden eyes when he kissed that monster of his own volition.

"Unless... No... No." Edward bolted up then winced in pain his legs almost giving out. "Please no." He whimpered. "I knew Mik watches me home safe when I don't want company. But not you, please say you didn't, you can't know." Edward cried almost hysterical.

"Edward... Calm down you're hurt."

"Tell me!" Edward yelled his eyes wide.

"I know, I saw it all since that first time. I know everything." He breathed heart breaking at the sight of the horrified looking blond staring at him in obvious panic. His mouth open wordlessly shaking his head from side to side.

"Edward, please Edward. It's ok."

That's when the tears started to pour down Eds face.

"Ok?" Ed sobbed dropping to his knees in a sudden motion.

"Ed!" Mustang cried in alarm.

"How can you even look at me. I'm so dirty, so used. Now you know there is no way at all you'd ever want me. I'm sorry. So sorry, please, please don't hate me." Head bowed tears dripping to puddles on the floor Ed begged desperately unable to even look at the object of his affections.

Roy moved swiftly to kneel beside the blond "I could never hate you." He said gently one hand sliding to grip Edwards cheek lightly pushing his face up and forcing Edward to look into his eyes. "I will always want you." He smiled lightly brushing at the damp trail with his thumb.

A look of absolute shock and disbelief crossed the young alchemist's face.

"I love you Edward" He smiled widely and claimed the blonds lips in a fierce kiss.


	8. Authors note

Hey loyal followers. I'm sorry to say my fics are going on temporary hiatus. My mom passed away a few weeks ago. As if I didn't delay posting enough. I hope this hiatus will be brief.


End file.
